


Two is the loneliest number

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, Oz Magi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Torquemada has become an unbearable tyrant, and Miguel and Fiona form an unlikely friendship to help themselves keep their sanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two is the loneliest number

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dustandroses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/gifts).



"Hey Miguelito," said Fiona and watched Alvarez' dilated pupils. "Still taking those nasty d-tabs?"

"What else is there, Fi?" he asked. "Cathy Jo's not writing me back anymore, and I'm not ever getting parole."

"That's a downer, hon," said Fiona and sighed.

"Plus my old gang taunts me about the boss man."

"He's getting very high and mighty, ain't he?" said Fiona.

Torquemada ran his empire with an iron hand in a velvet, very classy glove. The d-tabs were overflowing in Oz, and its inhabitants needed the solace they brought.

"He is," said Miguel. "They say I take it up the ass for him. I don't."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with some chocolate loving."

"Nah. But I'm not. He likes to watch me. It's fucking creepy."

"Yeah," said Fiona. "I know. He likes to see me get busy too. Takes the fun out of it."

"Sorry," said Miguel. "Gotta go shift some d-tabs for his infernal majesty."

"Yeah," said Fiona.

*

Torquemada was sashaying his way to the top, playing his game and eliminating the competition.

Torquemada could fight, and he could be lethal. In Oz he didn't have acid to throw in people's faces, but he knew how to wield a shank. He had some serious muscle in his employ too.

They all wanted his d-tabs, the blissful release was what everyone craved.

*

Miguel was strung out a lot, and Alonzo would make him suck off some guy every now and then. Miguel did it, and hoped one day he would get to stop.

He was no prag, but he felt like one.

Fiona was a good friend, and he needed one.

He would sometimes talk to Father Mukada.

Faith didn't help him, but he tried.

*

"He thinks he's so important," said Fiona wearily.

"He's the king of Oz," said Miguel.

"Someone should topple him."

"I should do it," said Miguel. "But I don't want to kill more people. Even him."

"I hear you. I killed my pimp and now I'm here."

"He was a real pendejo, no?"

"Yeah. He beat me and took all my money," said Fiona sadly.

"Torquemada takes all I make from his drugs," said Miguel.

"We should make him take it back."

"One day I will. Men like him don't last forever. They all go down."

"Yes. Like the wicked witch they turn to dust. Even the old Nazi died."

"That was the best show ever," mused Fiona.

"Yes. It was a trip."

"So someone takes him down."

"Yeah. We keep our heads down, " said Miguel.

"I guess."

*

Someone did shank Alonzo. He was getting too high and mighty with some Wiseguys and they had enough.

Miguel was relieved that he died, and he laughed.

Fiona gave him a drink from her hip flask.

Fiona swore never to be so easily led again. Miguel went to Mass for the first time in months.

They were still in Oz, but they had each other.

It was good enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt:Wish #6  
> Request 1:   
> Pairing/Character(s): Miguel and Fiona, or Miguel/Fiona   
> Keyword/Prompt Phrase: Anything's better than being alone.  
> Canon/AU/Either: Canon  
> Special Requests: Post-Canon. Torquemada has become an unbearable tyrant, and Miguel and Fiona form an unlikely friendship to help themselves keep their sanity.  
> Story/Art/Either: Fic, please?


End file.
